Honey Cocaine
by aylenavow
Summary: Byun Baekhyun gadis SMA berusia 17 tahun, terjerat dalam pesona seorang dokter tampan yang bertugas di klinik sekolahnya. “ He’s like twice my age. But holy shit he’s so fucking hot. “ / " Punish me... “ / “ Bagaimana dengan sepuluh pukulan untuk gadis nakal sepertimu? kau suka ? /CHANBAEK GS


Honey Cocaine

CHANBAEK GS

Mature Content

Vulgar! 21+

~.~

Seorang gadis berseragam SMA melangkah keluar dari kelasnya dengan terburu-buru sembari memakai tas punggungnya. Kelasnya baru saja selesai saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Padahal seharusnya siswa pulang pada pukul 3 sore. Tapi salah satu guru yang mengajar di kelasnya mengadakan kelas tambahan. Membuatnya harus rela pulang lebih sore lagi.

" BAEKHYUN! "

Gadis yang berjalan terburu-buru itu menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya, memanggil namanya.

" Ada apa Lu? " Gadis yang di panggil Baekhyun itu menatap temannya dengan dahi mengkerut. Hal penting apa yang membuat temannya itu berlari ke arahnya hingga ngos-ngosan. Pikir Baekhyun.

" Apa maksudmu?! Bukankah tadi kau mengajakku untuk pergi ke kedai es krim ?! " Tanya teman Baekhyun jengkel sambil mengatur nafasnya.

" Ah maaf Lu . . . Sepertinya tidak bisa hari ini "

" Wae…. Kau kan sudah berjanji akan mentraktirku tadi "

" Aku tidak tau kalau akan pulang sesore ini Lu… Lain kali saja oke? Kau kan tau aku harus bekerja Lu… " bujuk Baekhyun.

" hh o-oke " gadis itu menghela nafas.

" good! " Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memegang pundak temannya.

" Ah sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. " Ucap Baekhyun menyesal.

" Eung pergilah. "

" Okay! Sampai jumpa Luhan! " Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sebelum berbelok di ujung koridor.

Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera sampai di halte terdekat. Ia khawatir akan ketinggalan bus dan harus menunggu keberangkatan selanjutnya. Yang tentu akan membuatnya semakin terlambat untuk sampai di tempatnya bekerja. Saat ini bahkan sudah terlambat lima belas menit dari jadwalnya bekerja. Dan Baekhyun tidak siap untuk menerima amukan dari pemilik toko tempatnya bekerja karena terlambat untuk kesekian kali dalam dua bulan ini.

 _Oh mungkin ia akan langsung memecatku saat tiba di tokonya._ Pikirnya takut. Ia bahkan sudah berniat untuk berlutut di hadapan bossnya agar tidak kehilangan pekerjaan yang sudah menghidupinya beberapa bulan ini.

Halte yang ia tuju sudah ada di depan mata. Namun bukannya semakin cepat, langkahnya malah melambat. Tiba-tiba ia merasa pening tak karuan, seperti ada batu besar yang menghantam kepalanya.

" Oh bus nya … " ujar Baekhyun lirih saat melihat bus yang telah tiba di halte seberang jalan.

Ia memaksakan dirinya berjalan lebih cepat untuk menyebrangi jalan sembari memijat pelipisnya. Dengan tertatih-tatih dan pandangan yang mulai buram, Baekhyun turun dari trotoar. Menapaki jalan raya yang ramai oleh kendaraan yang lalu-lalang tanpa tahu ada sebuah mobil melaju kearahnya.

Sayangnya Baekhyun tak dapat menghindar saat mobil itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tubuhnya. Pening luar biasa yang mendera, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya jatuh di atas kerasnya aspal jalan raya. Sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran, gadis itu melihat pria berpawakan tinggi berlari kearahnya.

~.~

Park Chanyeol duduk di hadapan seorang gadis yang terbaring lemah dengan jarum infus menembus kulit punggung tangannya. Bibir gadis itu terlihat tak sepucat sebelumnya. Sudah hampir empat jam Chanyeol mengamati gadis itu dengan sabar.

Ia hampir saja tertidur jika saja suara lirih seorang gadis tak menyapa indera pendengarannya.

" D-dokter Park . . . "

" hm.. Bagaimana? Sudah merasa baikan? " Chanyeol menegakkan duduknya.

" Masih sedikit pusing. K-kenapa aku bisa ada disini? " lirih gadis itu begitu menyadari bahwa ia berada di rumah sakit.

" Aku yang membawamu kesini. Kau pingsan tepat di depan mobilku Baek. "

" Ah maaf sudah merepotkan anda "

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Tak tega setelah melihat wajah pucat dan tatapan sayu Baekhyun. Sedikit kesal memang. Karena ia harus merelakan waktu berharganya untuk menjaga gadis itu. Padahal tubuhnya sudah lelah setelah bekerja. Makan malam bersama ibunya bahkan harus ia batalkan. Kalau saja ada anggota keluarga yang bisa ia hubungi untuk menjaga Baekhyun, mungkin saat ini ia sudah berbaring nyaman di kasur empuknya setelah makan malam bersama sang Ibu. Sayangnya gadis itu yatim piatu dan tak punya siapapun lagi.

" Apa kau tidur cukup dan makan dengan baik? " tatapan tajam menghujam Baekhyun.

" Y-ya aku m-makan dengan baik " senyum tipis terpatri di bibirnya.

Nyatanya itu tak mampu meyakinkan Chanyeol.

" Kau masih bekerja hingga larut malam? " tanya Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Baekhyun.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya ke arah lain. Entah kenapa ia semakin cemas akan kesehatan gadis itu. Tidak ada penyakit serius sebenarnya. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun terlalu sering jatuh sakit karena pola hidup yang tidak sehat. Chanyeol tahu gadis itu sengaja menghemat uang makannya agar kebutuhan lainnya tercukupi.

Berulang kali ia menawarkan bantuan untuk membiayai sekolah Baekhyun namun selalu gadis itu tolak. Setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi beban hidup gadis itu jika saja Baekhyun mau menerimanya.

Tidak seharusnya ia peduli pada gadis keras kepala seperti Baekhyun. Lagipula status Baekhyun hanya sebatas pasiennya di klinik sekolah gadis itu.

~.~

Kini Baekhyun sudah berada di kamar flat tempat ia tinggal. Dokter Park yang mengantarnya pulang tadi. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Alih-alih mengganti seragamnya dengan piama dan segera pergi tidur. Baekhyun malah mengambil Celana jeans dan sebuah kaus lengan panjang.

Setelah mengenakan pakaiannya, Baekhyun mengambil topi dan masker berwarna hitam untuk menyempurnakan _penampilan_ nya. Ia memakai sepatu kets sebelum keluar dari flatnya.

Jalanan terlihat sepi seiring malam yang semakin larut. Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya dengan santai. Ia belum benar-benar sehat. Tapi ia tidak bisa hanya berbaring dirumah dan absen dari pekerjaannya yang lain.

Baekhyun rasa ia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya di toko. Jadi ia berusaha untuk mempertahankan pekerjaan satu-satunya yang ia miliki saat ini. Akan lebih sulit jika ia harus mencari pekerjaan baru di ibukota yang ramai, tempatnya tinggal sekarang.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, Baekhyun tiba di pintu belakang sebuah klub yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Ya. Baekhyun bekerja di sana. Itulah mengapa ia menutupi wajahnya dengan topi dan masker. Gadis itu tak ingin orang-orang yang dikenalnya mengetahui bahwa setiap malam ia bekerja di klub.

Segera ia memasuki ruang ganti dan mengambil pakaian yang akan ia kenakan malam ini. Pemilik klub sengaja mempersiapkan pakaian atau kostum untuk semua pekerja agar sesuai dengan seleranya. Dan malam ini ia hanya menggunakan celana g string dan bra berenda berwarna hitam. Hanya akhir pekan ia berpenampilan seperti itu. Saat hari-hari biasa ia berpakaian lebih tertutup. Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain karena ia harus mematuhi perintah sang pemilik klub jika tidak ingin di pecat.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseisi ruangan. Para wanita yang juga bekerja di sana masih berdandan semaksimal mungkin. Tak seperti Baekhyun. Gadis itu hanya perlu memoles bibirnya dengan _lipstick_ merah menggoda karena ia akan menggunakan topeng yang menutupi setengah wajahnya saat _tampil_ nanti.

Suara dentuman musik mulai terdengar saat Baekhyun keluar dari ruang ganti. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong yang sepi menuju kearah sumber suara.

Bisa ia lihat orang-orang menari gila-gilaan mengikuti ketukan musik yang dimainkan oleh sang DJ. Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri hingga sang DJ menghentikan permainannya dan itu berarti tiba saat baginya untuk tampil. Gadis itu melangkah ke atas pangung yang terletak di tengah-tengah kerumunan pengunjung.

Sebuah tiang menjulang yang memang di sediakan di atas panggung ia pegang erat dengan sebelah tangannya. Baekhyun bekerja sebagai _pole dancer_ di klub itu. Ia mulai meliukan tubuhnya saat musik diputar. Ratusan pasang mata para pria hidung belang menatap lapar tubuhnya. Wajar saja. Baekhyun merupakan primadona yang dimiliki klub itu. Tubuh mulus dan ramping menjadi alasan para pria menyukainya. Payudara dan bokong sintal yang terlihat proporsional, menjadi poin utamanya.

Jika di tanya bagaimana perasaanya bahwa mungkin sudah ribuan pria melihat tubuhnya yang nyaris telanjang setiap, tentu ia merasa _hina._ Ia tak ubahnya para jalang yang ada di luar sana, karena ia menjajakan kemolekan tubuhnya demi mendapatkan sepeser uang. Tapi ini satu-satunya cara yang ia pikirkan untuk mendapatkan uang lebih dengan cara cepat.

Setelah merampungkan penampilannya. Baekhyun turun dari panggung dengan susah payah. Banyak tangan nakal yang mencoba menyentuhnya. Untung saja para _guard_ klub itu segera mengahalaunya.

" IVY! KEMARI! "

itu suara bossnya. Dan _Ivy_ adalah nama samarannya selama bekerja disana.

" Ya boss! " Baekhyun menghampiri pria setengah baya dengan berperut buncit yang berdiri di ujung lorong.

" Ada tamu yang harus kau temani di ruang VIP 2, cepat kesana! Ia tak suka menunggu."

" B-baik boss "

Pekerjaannya belum selesai. Ia masih harus menemani tamu yang sudah _memesan_ nya. Tugasnya hanya menemani minum dan berbincang. Tak _lebih_ dari itu. Memang beberapa tamu mencoba menyentuhnya, tapi masih pada batas wajar. Karena ia langsung bergegas pergi jika mereka ingin berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya.

Kini Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan yang bossnya sebutkan. Ia membuka pintu perlahan. Alangkah terkejutnya ia begitu melihat seorang pria dewasa yang mengantarkannya pulang tadi, merupakan tamu yang harus ia temani kali ini. _Dokter Park…_

" Kenapahanya diam di situ? Kemari. "

Baekhyun mengerti gestur Dokter Park menunjukan bahwa ia harus duduk di pangkuan pria itu. Tapi akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk di samping pria itu dan mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

" Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk di situ?! "

Suara pria itu terdengar mengerikan di telinganya. Baekhyun ingin menolak. Tapi itu artinya ia harus mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia takut bahwa Dokter Park akan mengenalinya. Mau tak mau ia melakukan perintah pria itu. Dengan ragu-ragu ia duduk di pangkuan Dokter Park dengan posisi menghadap pria itu.

Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Baekhyun bahwa ia duduk mengangkang di pangkuan pria itu dengan tubuh yang nyaris telanjang. Ingin rasanya menangis saat itu juga. Ia malu. Tapi di sisi lain ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa pria di hadapannya tidak mungkin mengenalinya. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak panik.

Gadis itu tak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan karena Dokter Park hanya diam seraya menatap wajahnya intens.

 _Apa ia mulai mengenaliku?_

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tak berani menatap pria di hadapannya, kini malah menatap pria itu dengan mata terbelak. Pria dengan nama asli Park Chanyeol itu memeluk erat pinggangnya yang tak terbalut apapun. Ia berharap pria itu tak berbuat lebih padanya. Namun dugaannya salah. Pria itu menarik tengkuknya dan mencium bibirnya menegang kaku. Pikirannya kosong.

Sementara Dokter Park, pria itu mulai bertindak lebih karena tak mendapati respon apapun dari Baekhyun. Ia mengeksplor ronga mulut gadis itu dengan lidahnya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan pola abstrak.

Dan Baekhyun yang mulai menyadari tindakan pria di hadapannya, akhirnya memberontak dengan susah payah agar tak mengeluarkan suaranya. Tetapi usahanya sia-sia. Tenaganya kalah telak dengan Dokter Park. Untuk sekedar menjauhkan kepalanyapun Baekhyun tak sanggup. Pria itu malah semakin menekan tengkuknya dan membuat ciuman mereka semakin liar.

" emphhh "

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol karena kehabisan nafas. Dan beruntung pria itu mengerti dan mau menghentikan permainan lidahnya. Namun bukan berarti pria itu akan menghentikan _permainannya._

" Akhh T-tuan! A-anda tidak b-boleh melakukan itu. "

Ternyata leher Baekhyun menjadi sasaran Dokter Park selanjutnya. Dan Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk menyuarakan protesnya. Dan ia tak menduga bahwa pria itu langsung menjauhkan kepalanya.

" Wae? Untuk apa membayarmu mahal jika aku tak mendapatkan apapun darimu? Lagipula sudah menjadi tugasmu untuk melayani setiap tamu, bukankah begitu? Byun Baekhyun… "

Jantung Baekhyun bertalu dengan cepat. _Dokter Park mengenaliku!_

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini Baekhyun ? " lirih Park Chanyeol.

Mata yang awalnya menatap Baekhyun tajam dengan rahang mengeras, kini melunak. Raut wajahnya penuh syarat akan kekecewan pada gadis dihadapannya. Pria itu tak menyangka Baekhyun akan melakukan pekerjaan _sehina_ ini.

" M-maaf sepertinya T-tuan salah orang. " Baekhyun berniat beranjak dari pangkuan Chanyeol namun di tahan oleh kedua tangan pria itu.

" Benarkah? " ucap Chanyeol seraya melepaskan topeng yang Baekhyun kenakan. Pria itu terkekeh miris setelahnya.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tahu ia tak bisa menghindari situasi ini lagi. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun merasa sudah mengecewakan pria itu yang selama ini sudah berbuat baik padanya.

" Berhenti dari pekerjaan ini Baek. Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai mau melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini huh?! "

" Bisakah Tuan melepaskan tangan anda? Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya lakukan. " Pinta Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

" Jawab pertanyaanku Baekhyun! "

" Bisakah anda hanya membiarkan saya pergi. Apapun yang saya lakukan, itu bukan urusan anda. "

" Ya. Dan membiarkanmu menjadi jalang seperti di luar sana. Itukah yang kau inginkan?! Tidak Baek. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Berhenti dari pekerjaan ini oke ? " bujuk Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya berpindah, mencengkram pundak Baekhyun.

" Apa kau ingin aku mati kelaparan _Dokter Park_? Lalu bagaimana aku bisa membayar uang sekolah dan sewa tempat tinggal, jika aku berhenti bekerja. " ketus Baekhyun.

" Kau bisa _bekerja_ padaku. "

Entah kenapa tawaran Chanyeol terdengar mengerikan di telinga Baekhyun.

~ To be continued ~

Baek disuruh _kerja_ apa nih sama dokter Park? :D

Disini Chanyeol bakal jadi cowo perhatian ya… gak kaya Daddy Park di turndownforwhat. :v

Thanks for reading!


End file.
